You're My-
by realtrashwriting
Summary: For SoMa Week 2019: Halloween can be a couples event.


**SoMa Week 2019: Day 5 - Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**You're My-**

* * *

Soul wasn't sure how long they'd been in the shop, but he was ready to go, like, yesterday. Soul's costume was back at home, tucked away in his closet to be reused for every Death City Halloween he could foresee. His old costume, the hooded grim reaper, had grown out of style once he befriended Death's only son and realized that most young children liked to dress as Lord Death during one of Death City's most celebrated holidays. Still, he had a tendency to wear it, as it was the only costume he had that didn't make him feel weird about Halloween. He certainly didn't stand out when he was wearing it.

"Maka, are you stuck?"

He heard rustling in the change room and a zipper pulled up in a clean line. "I'm fine, Soul. Just work on expecting my costume. It's going to be great. I bet you can't even guess."

"When you asked me to pick you up, I assumed you'd already tried on the costume and were ready for me to take you home," said Soul. He stretched in his seat, watching idly as the third person in a row exited the change room and marvelled at her Elsa costume in the mirror for her friends' opinion.

"I wanted to show this to you before I commit to it," said Maka. There was more swishing fabric from the other side of the change room door. "I have a good feeling that you'll like this one."

Soul enviously watched as the girl in the costume disappeared into the change room and quickly returned to lead her friends to the cashier at the front of the store to pay for the costume. "I'll take your word for it."

"You should! I want to know your thoughts on it."

"I-"

"And be honest," she warned him, unfastening the lock on the door. "Don't just say you like it because you want to go or anything. I don't want any biased opinions."

He scoffed, checking his phone for the fifth time before slipping it back into his pocket. "I'm not going to give you a biased opinion just because you're my-"

Soul's voice died in his throat as Maka stepped out in the prettiest white dress he'd ever seen on her. It was nothing like the dress she wore during deep resonance. The black and white gown of black blood on his meister's body was both safe and a little sexy, if he was being honest. The costume she was in now, however, was a light cream-coloured dress, a lining of greens and browns snaking their way up from the base of the dress to the bodice, spreading over her chest and shoulders like vines. Small buds bloomed pink along the seams, and on her head sat a crown of flowers, a rainbow of colour against the haloing gold of her hair. She looked absolutely heavenly. She looked like an…"-angel."

Maka giggled at his awestruck expression. "I was going for a goddess, actually, but angel sounds great. Thanks, Soul."

She took a couple of ethereal steps forward, her smile as bright as the sun as she examined herself in the mirror. "I'm really glad this fit! Halloween is only a couple of days away, and I worried that I wouldn't find anything that I liked."

"You- I-" Soul swallowed, eyes drawn to the fabric shifting under her fingertips as she ran lines down her sides. She straightened the dress along her hips, adjusted where it sat on her shoulders as it hung under the line of her collarbone. She hummed, and his eyes flickered up to meet hers. "Yeah. It...fits."

"You think I should wear it?"

The question itself felt like a massive trick somehow. "If you want to."

"Do _you_ want me to?" she shot back with a knowing look in her eye.

"I want what you want," he said carefully.

"_Soul_."

His name out of her mouth was his undoing. It always was. "Yes. Yeah. Of course you should wear it. You look really good in it."

"I should hope so." She rewarded his answer with a kiss pressed teasingly to his mouth before releasing him from her gaze. "It's such a great opportunity for us to match during Halloween. Like a couple's costume."

"Match?"

"You're still going as a god of death, right?"

"It's all I've kind of got, Maka," said Soul with a shrug.

"Then I will keep this. I won't need alterations or anything." She lifted the hem of her dress just so to see her shoes peeking out. "Perfect."

"If this is going to be a couple's costume, we're going to need to grab a couple props." Soul imagined the pair of them opening their door to trick-or-treaters, walking through the streets of Death City late into the celebrations that usually swept their home and knowing that people seeing them together would _know_ they were together. "Maybe a pomegranate?"

"You, sir, are speaking my language," laughed Maka.


End file.
